


Jersey 5-0?

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For leupagus' inverted prompt meme. She wanted the team following Danny back to Jersey... Things didn't quite go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey 5-0?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



> This was written for leupagus' inverted prompt meme... She wanted the team transfering to Jersey 5-0.

Danny entered the conference room where the rest of his team was waiting for him. He was sporting a blue sling on his left arm, butterfly stitches over his left eye, and of course, his professional looking tie.

He left something he was carrying on the floor and he started pacing. He walked from one side of the room to the other and back again a couple of times, not looking at the other three occupants of the room.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to start talking, but closed it again, taking another walk around the room.

The tallest of the group finally had enough. "Danny! Could you just tell us what did the Chief say?"

Danny turned around in order to focus his glare on Steve. "What did the Chief say? Trust me! You really don't want to know what the Chief said! On the other hand, what I do want to know is why, in the name of all that is good and pure in this world, you couldn't wait three freaking days, not seven, not five, but only three days for your transfer paperwork to be approved before you decided you needed to blow up a building!" His volume had increased with time until he was almost yelling.

Steve lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "Danny, first of all it was not a building, it was an abandoned warehouse! And second, it was a trap, we needed to warn you!"

Danny passed his hand down his face. "Steve, let me explain a couple of concepts that may seem strange to you… Believe it or not, a warehouse, be it habited or abandoned, is STILL A BUILDING! And YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN AROUND THE CITY BLOWING UP BUILDINGS!" He took a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper. "Second, if you thought that it was a trap; why not use that great piece of technology you keep in your pocket and GIVE ME A FREAKING CALL!"

"Danny, I couldn't call you! I could have given away your position!" Steve said with a shake of his head.

Danny rolled his eyes. "And of course that your entrance didn't give away my position anyway! Your truck - which by the way must be a top secret SEAL amphibious assault vehicle, because how else did you bring it to Jersey? – Well, your truck on top of being a Super SEAL truck, let me tell you, it's not exactly made for quiet entrances!"

"And what else were we supposed to do?" Asked Steve, raising his hands in question.

Danny lifted his right hand, counting down with his fingers. "What were you supposed to do? You could have TOLD ME! You could have called for backup; you could have done a number of things that didn't involve bursting in with a truck full of explosives and blow the whole place down!"

It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. "Danny, we didn't have enough time to call for backup! And we didn't blow the whole place down; we strategically used a couple of hand grenades to catch the attention of the drug dealers! Everything worked according to plan!"

Danny looked at Steve's bruised face and his right leg, sporting a blue walking boot, at the bandages and sling on Chin's shoulder and the brace on Kono's knee, and snorted. "According to plan? So the fact that we ended up sporting enough medical paraphernalia to supply a small town hospital was part of your plan?"

Steve sighed. "Danny, the good guys came out relatively unharmed… That's a good thing isn't it?"

Danny took a deep breath, kneading his throbbing forehead. "You know what? I can't expect to drill into your thick skulls proper police procedure before you're even part of Newark PD. What I can, and will do is pass along a message from the Chief."

Danny moved towards the bundles he was carrying when he got in the room.

Moving towards Chin, he took out of a plastic bag an item that he passed to the older man. "You my friend need to lose flowery shirts and the shotgun." Chin seemed to grow paler and moved to hold the shotgun closer to his body, in case Danny wanted to take it away. He made no move to take the tie Danny was offering.

Danny shook his head, tucking the tie in Chin's shirt pocket and looking at the shotgun. "I'm not taking it from you, babe, but you'll have to leave it at home, ok?"

Chin nodded sadly, holding the beloved weapon close to his chest.

Danny next turned to Kono. "Babe… In Hawaii you could have gotten away with wearing denim shorts to work, but here in Jersey things work a bit differently…"

Kono shook her head. "Brah, the Chief didn't say anything about them when we met for the interview!"

Danny chuckled. "He just said that you'd be great when they needed someone to go undercover as a hooker! So Rach is picking you up in half an hour and you two are going shopping for some work clothes…"

Kono didn't look too happy about the idea. "Rachel?"

Danny shrugged. "It's either her or Sergeant Morris."

Kono pictured the plump woman that dressed like a nun on steroids and chose the lesser evil. "Alright, Rachel it is." She said with a sigh.

Danny nodded, turning towards their former fearless leader. "And you, my friend, need to lose the cargoes, lose the combat boots, and at least make an effort to look like a professional."

Steve shrugged, looking unconcerned. "No worries, I brought a suit."

"No no no no no… You do not own a suit. That is not a regular – Go to work every day – suit. What you own is closer to a tux than it is to a suit, and you don't need to go around looking like James Super SEAL Bond while tracking a witness…"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Alright, if I tell you that I'll go shopping, would that make you happy?"

Danny gave him a fake smile. "Ecstatic."

Steve smiled. "So… When are we going to interrogate Torino and his men?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "We? We are not going to interrogate anyone! We are going home and the three of you are going to find some sort of hobby to pass the time until your transfers are finalized! I on the other hand, am going to get a good night of sleep and come back tomorrow to see if I can get any useful information from the few guys that can't accuse any of you of police brutality!"

Danny must have been more concussed than he thought, because he could swear that Steve, Chin and Kono were actually pouting. "But, I thought that we were doing our thing, Danno…"

Danny shook his head. "Your thing, for the next week, is going to be reading a Police Academy Manual and memorizing it word by word, are we clear?"

Kono groaned. "Police procedure is so boring!" and the two other men had the gall to agree with her.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how his life had turned into this. He feared that the next few weeks were going to be the longest in his career. On second thought, they didn't have to be… Maybe he could request a transfer back to Hawaii?

The end…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! fell free to leave a review!


End file.
